Dark Gypsy
by DayWalker666
Summary: A new girl has arrived in Bayville. Logan is placed as gardian. Will she stay at the mansion or move on. When will she show her powers? Please R&R.
1. Mail Call

I don't own X-men Evo, only Gypsy, her immediate family and all connections she has with the others.

Mail Call

Logan and Charles Xavier were in the mansion library when Kurt appeared in a brimstone cloud.

"Sorry to interrupt." He then held out an envelope to Logan. "Storm vanted me to bring you zis."

Logan took it and regarded the thick package with suspension. "Uh…thanks."

After a moment, Kurt ported back to the other kids.

Charles watched Logan's expression as he read one of the pages. Curiosity, recognition, and shock all crossed the hardy mutants face. "Is something wrong?" Charles asked.

"No. The general has placed me as Mulan's godfather."

"But there's more isn't there?"

Logan took a deep breath and looked at the professor, "He wants her to come here."

"That's very sudden. Who sent you this?"

Logan showed him the envelope. "Lakeland Boys Boarding School, Marblefalls, Texas. Since Ororo is taking care of rooming for the new recruits let's leave rooming in her hands." Charles pause long enough to mentally call Storm and read the letter. "The majority of her belongings are being shipped."

"How is she going to get here?" Ororo asked. She had arrived through the window since she had gone out to work in the garden.

"According to this, she will be taking a bus to Dallas where she will board a plane. If all goes well, our Gypsy will arrive on Friday."

"That's two days." Logan said.

"Charles, what powers does she have? The same three?" –Ororo

"That can't be said for sure. Cerebro has not picked up on any new powers. I believe, though, that she is blocking us."

"How can you be sure?" Logan asked.

"Whenever Cerebro is online I can see when fellow mutants use their powers. With Mulan, on the other hand, I have never been able to check on her, even though none of her powers are the kind that can be turned off."


	2. Traveler

Traveler

"Mulan! We're leaving in 30 minutes!" yelled Mr. Goodman down an empty dorm hall.

Mulan, startled from the sudden noise in her once silent bubble, took a deep breath.

"Did you hear me?" he asked, this time from her doorway.

She didn't even look at the graying, middle-aged headmaster as she carefully packed an archery set. "Yes."

"Do you have your carry-on bag packed?" he asked, surveying the once lively room. Only three boxes were on her bed.

"No."

"Make sure you pack plenty to do then, 'kay?"

Silence.

He sighed and sat on the bed watching the once problem child pack her life into those few boxes. "You know we'll all miss you."

She looked at him as though that had never crossed her mind.

"But," he continued, "this is for the best. You need someone who is better able to focus on the woman you will become; and there are the girls in your life. You need female company." He looked once more at the strawberry blonde, 17 year-old in front of him. Her hair fell past her shoulders. She was wearing her favorite black revealing vest, and skintight pants. Her shoes were some black sandal pumps.

She had always been strange to him. Her arrival from the girl's boarding school was a shock to his all male school, but during her stay she blended in so well. The boys loved her and would miss her. But, he was glad she was going. Now someone else has to deal with all of her tricks and fights. A burden was being lifter off his shoulders.

Finally he left her alone. She was used to packing light. Only the essentials went into a medium backpack-a change of clothes; mascara, eye shadow, lipstick, and eye liner for makeup; a number fill in; MP3; and crochet.

Three men came to take the boxes away. She followed them out with her pack.

Down stairs were several of her teachers. Mulan hated teary, huggy goodbyes & this is what she got. Each instructor stepped up to either shake her hand or hug her. Mr. Yokovich, her Russian, French, German, Chek, & Romanian teacher was crying. Since she was his brightest pupil, he gave her a gift, as did her music teacher.

The school rebels had skipped class to see her off. Jewelry, nail polish, and a CD of songs they had composed with her help were their tokens of friendship.

Finally it was time to go. She got in the car still waving to everyone.

Mr. Goodman started drilling on what bus to take, how long between bus arrival and plane takeoff, who to expect and all that. She answered in monotone, and held up the tickets as he asked which was for what mode of transportation.

At the bus station, they bade each other farewell and she boarded the bus. She soon settled down for the 6 hour ride- falling asleep listening to LinkinPark, GC, EveneSence, etc.


	3. Arrival

Arrival

The six X-teens were greeting new students as they arrived. So far nine were in the foyer visiting and getting to know each other. Ororo and Xavier were talking to the parents while Logan had left to pick up another student.

After the parents left, Ororo gathered everyone together and started her speech on why they had been chosen and that their mutations were gifts to be appreciated, yet were a great responsibility.

Mulan and Logan entered during this part. He gestured that he would be right back and that she should join the others. She merely nodded and, after he left, moved into a dark corner.

When Ororo finished everyone started talking at once and, much to Mulan's surprise, some even used their powers. Kurt noticed her in the corner and ported to Jean and Rogue. Jean was shocked that she had not telepathically picked up on the girl's presence, but decided that she was another telepath. Jean was about to introduce herself when she saw that the girl had a look of complete distrust.

Rogue, however, went ahead and introduced herself. "Hi, Am Rogue." She held her gloved hand out, but when her blonde counterpart didn't return the gesture she ran it through her hair.

"Mulan," Mulan said, never taking her eyes from the crowd.

"Mulan, well, it's nice to meet ya."

Mulan simply nodded. Rogue followed her gaze to Even who was showing off his spikes to a group. "Don't worry, he just likes to show off."

"Easy to tell. Sorry," she turned to Rogue, "Can you tell me where Xavier is?"

"Sure follow me."

As they crossed the room all, eyes landed on Mulan. She never looked around, never seemed to notice anything or one around her.

Rogue led her into the library, made quick introductions and left.

"Mulan, it's nice to see you again." Charles wheeled to her. She simply nodded. "I understand that you've had a long trip and would like to rest." (Rogue, please stay close so you can show her to her room.) he telepathically asked Rogue.

(Yes sir.) she replied.

Charles then held out a key. "Here is the key to your room. Rogue will show you where it is, and don't worry about introductions tonight. That can wait till the morning."

"Thank you, Professor," Mulan made a small bow before exiting.

"Ready?" Rogue asked.

"Yes."

As they made their way, Rogue noticed that the other walked beside her, with her instead of following.

"So, ya've been here before, huh?"

"You could say that."

"So, what can you do?"

"What do you mean?" Mulan glanced at her.

Rogue was taken aback when she saw that Mulan's eyes were black.

"Oh, you've noticed."

"Ahm sorry, it's just…"

"Don't worry about it. I…living among humans all mutants have things to hide."

"Skeleton's exist in everyone's closet."

Both smiled and continued.


	4. Adjustments

Adjustments

The next morning all the students gathered in the kitchen where a buffet had been laid out.

Mulan, having arrived before the rest, watched from a dark corner as the others piled food on their plates. When finished she went to the library.

"So, Rogue," Kurt ported next to her, "Who's that one girl?"

"Who? Mulan?"

"So that's her name," Even said. "She didn't even bother to introduce herself."

"Well," Jean chimed in, "she had just got off the plane. Maybe she's shy."

"So, what can she do?" Scott asked.

"Don't know." Rogue started. "But it must be something involving her eyes."

"What makes you think that?" He asked, conscious of his glasses.

"You'll see."

In the library, Mulan found Logan or actually, he found her.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"Those are all new?"

"No, Rogue's been here a while."

"And the others?"

"I know that you know each of their names, ages, mutation, and how long they've been here."

"Correct."

"So, it there a problem."

"No."

"We've already enrolled you in the high school. All you have to do is pickup your schedule and go to class."

"Nothing different from all the others I've been to."

"I thought you just came from a boarding school?"

"I was only there for six months."

"What?!"

"Didn't the trophies arrive?"

"Yes, but I guess I never noticed where they came from."

"Guess I'd better go on then."

She started to walk out when Logan brought up the unmentionable. "What exactly are your powers?"

Her hand froze on the doorknob. The seconds seemed endless as neither said a word.

"Why?"

"You are a mutant and…"

"So WHAT!!?" She said, turning on him. He could see the pure self-hatred of her soul. "It's not my fault I'm cursed with these powers."

"Calm down." He made a move to comfort her but she held up her hands to keep him away. "We only want to help you. Look, you've had a rough week. Would you like to take a walk and talk about it?" he asked.

She could here the concern in his voice, but was not ready to accept things as they were.

"You don't have to start school until you're ready. And don't worry about falling behind. You're a bright girl, but you need to accept yourself for who you are. Don't be something you're not."

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"We're having yoga in a few minutes. Then the grand tour."

"I know where everything is."

"Good. Your toga is in your closet. We'll see you in ten." Logan said, leaving to get ready.

Mulan stared at the books a moment then left.


	5. Brotherhood

Brotherhood

"Yo!" Todd was almost run over as his speedier 'brother' passed him. "Watch where yere going!"

Pietro didn't pay attention as he sped to his room after his morning run. Todd barely took another step when he felt a gust of wind and heard the bathroom door close.

"You still wondering about him?" Lance asked.

"What?"

"Whether or not he's gay?"

"Nah…I decided bi."

Next thing they knew Pietro came out from his shower. He didn't sweat like the rest but he was known as a neat freak. "Who's bi?" he asked.

Lance quickly chose someone else's name, "Um…Scott."

"Summers?"

"Yeah," Todd put in, "ya know, Shades."

"Well," Pietro considered the thought momentarily, "you're wrong. It's obvious that he's only interested in Gray."

"What are we doin' today yo?" Todd asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know about you three but I'm gonna go through my things and get rid of stuff." Pietro said.

Lance scratched his head as he answered, "Kitty's showing around some new kids at the geek mansion."

"Andyou'vebeenkeepingthisfromuswhy?" Pietro asked crossing his arms.

"I didn't think it was that important." Lance replied.

"We'll give them some time to get used to things, and then we'll so some spying. Right now, I've got stuff to do." Pierto said, then went into his room.

After his door closed the others went separate ways.

A couple hours later….

Todd needed a pencil to do some algebra, or at least attempt it. Even though the others always had extra pens and pencils it was easier to find what he needed in Pietro's room.

"Hey, Pietro!" he greeted stepping into the speeddemon's normally spotless room. "Yo, this looks like my room."

Pietro didn't look up from the pile of pictures on his bed. Todd simply hopped over a pile of stuff to Pietro's desk. "What is all this stuff?"

"My father sent it over. He said something about how I should now find a way to keep my own memories,"

"Isn't all dat stuff in yere head?"

"They say a picture says a thousand words." Pietro mused to himself paying Todd no mind.

Todd stooped by one that was labeled 'Lakeland Boys Boarding School'. Picking it up he turned to Pietro, "You went to a boarding school?"

Pietro looked up from his pictures then stuffed them under his pillow. He took the box from Todd.

"So, what cha gonna do with the stuff ya don't want?"

"Probably put it in the attic."

"Yeah."

"'Kay. You want some help?"

"No. Didyouneedsomething?"

"Yeah, a pencil."

"For what?"

"Algebra."

"Sure."

"Thanx." Todd took one and left.

Pietro glanced around, then he started packing and transporting his 'memories' to the attic. After cleaning his room he went to the mall.

When Todd returned the pencil he noticed that the room was again spotless, but there were two new pictures on Pietro's bed stand.

One looked like it had been taken several years ago. Pietro, dressed in a blue hoody, was standing next to a girl about his age. She had the same blue eyes but jet black hair.

In the other, Pietro was older, about 13 Todd guessed. He was standing back-to-back with a different girl. Her long dark blonde hair was French braided. Her eyes were very green. A knife was held in one of her hands. Both had their arms crossed and Pietro was trying to get a good look at her.


	6. Overload

Overload

Mulan was leaning on her balcony ballast when she caught the sent of brimstone. Kurt had just ported to his balcony and upon seeing Mulan, he waved. When she waved back he ported to her balcony.

"Hi." He said, then seeing her surprise he turned on his hologram. "Is zat better?"

Sensing his self-consciousness, she pulled herself back to real time. "No." Then to his amazement, she reached over and pressed his watch. "That's better."

"Y...you...don't care how…I look?"

"You just surprised me when you teleported." She then walked into her room.

"Oh, I didn't see you in…vell," he scratched his head, "anything."

"Maybe 'cause I didn't show."

"Everyone vould love to meet you."

She snickered at the thought.

"Vhat's so funny?"

"Everything." When Kurt didn't answer she continued more seriously, "I just have some issues."

"'Kay. Hey, dinner vill be served in a few minutes. Vill you join us?"

Mulan was about to say no when Kurt quickly continued, "It'll be a, um, sit down meal. No buffer."

"'Kay, I'll come down."

"Vonderbal, let me show you a shortcut." He then touched her arm and ported to the top of the staircase.

Rogue was near when they appeared in a cloud of brimstone. For a moment all the lights in the institute brightened then faded back to normal.

"Woah, 'lectric surge," Rogue said.

Mulan quickly regained her composure from the shock of being teleported and the bad memory it had brought back. "Does that happen often?" she asked, knowing she had caused it.

"Ja, especially when Cerebro's on line."

Nodding Mulan started downstairs with Kurt and Rogue.

"We missed you today."

"Jetlag."

"So, you vill have to tell us all about Texas."

"What's to tell? Oh, we're not all cowboys or hicks."

Kurt paused, "How…?"

"I get that question all the time."

"So," Rogue asked, "what do ya want ta do ahfter dinner?"

"Go jogging. Ya'll?"

"Danger-room session."

"Ve're giving a demo for all ze new ones."

"You should join us," Spike rolled up on his skateboard. Popping it up, he carried it and took off his helmet. "You must be Mulan. I'm Even Daniels. Ya like to board?"

"Never got into it, but lately I haven't had the time."

Upon entering the dining room the foursome dispersed to their seats. Mulan sat by Logan. As everyone ate, her control lessened and her telepath went crazy. Hearing everyone's thoughts she found what a shock she was to all the others. Some, who had not run into many Goths were surprised at her black garb and make up. Others thought she was a snob for not joining anyone.

Charles could sense her presence in his mind and tried to communicate, but the strain and free thoughts were quickly giving her a migraine. Instead of leaving she stayed and tried to make small talk with Logan and Ororo.

Logan could tell that something was wrong with his charge. "You okay?" he whispered.

"I'll be fine." She wasn't about to tell him that every time the silverware clinked against a plate it might as well have been a semi's horn blairing in her ears. Soon that horn became a sonic boom, and an image of a plane coming right at her and the sound of people stampeding, screaming out of a room kept going through her mind.

Finially the meal ended. Jean and Kurt gathered the dishes. Logan called the rest to follow him downstairs. As they left Charles mentally asked her to stay behind.

(Your telepathy is slightly overpowering."

(It's nothing really.)

(You seem to be in pain.)

(Just a migraine.) "I'd better go upstairs."

"Very well." Charles then joined the others as Mulan started toward the staircase.

"Hey, they vent zat vay," Kurt said, bamfing next to her.

"Well, I'm going this way."

"Vould you like me to port you?"

She froze in place as the image of the plane ran through her mind. Once again the lights brightened up. "No thanks, I'll get there."

"Did I frighten you earlier?"

Mulan changed the subject, "Do ya'll have any ibuprofen or Tylenol?"

"Ja, in ze infirmary. I'll get you some." He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When he reappeared in the hall she was gone, so he ported to her room. She opened to his knocking; obviously in the middle of changing because her shirt was off. "Here you go."

"Thank you. See you in the morning."

As he walked off, she closed the door. Quickly taking the pills she collapsed on the bed falling into a fitful sleep.


End file.
